Angelica Pickles
'Angelica Charlotte Pickles''' is the main antagonist of the series. While this is so, she acts more as an antihero in the films and often sides with the babies at the end against the films' respective main villains. She is voiced by Cheryl Chase in both Rugrats and All Grown Up!, and is among the series' original characters. She is a spoiled brat and the cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles. In 2002, TV Guide declared Angelica Pickles 7th in their list of Top 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters of All Time. She is the arch-enemy of Tommy Pickles and the other Rugrats. Her middle name is 'Charlotte', meaning she is named after her mother. She claims to be 'the prettiest, most beautiful kid in the universe'. Angelica carries her favorite doll Cynthia (a parody of the popular Barbie franchise) around with her almost everywhere, and fills her room with Cynthia merchandise. Description She's tempestuous. She's tyrannical. She's three. Tommy's cousin Angelica is a Rugrats alumna who can talk both to grown-ups and toddlers. She manipulates her parents, shows off for strangers -- and when she comes to play, the Rugrats run for cover. "You stupid babies!" she bellows as she bullies them into playing by her rules. "You don't know anything!" she screams as she terrorizes them with "true" stories from her imagination. Even worse, she forces them to sit still for her off-key, lyrically mangled musical numbers. Beneath her cold, hard exterior beats the heart of a true spoiled brat. But however cleverly devilish her schemes, somehow Angelica always seems to get the worst of it. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Angelica Pickles may not be as big a brat as she was when she was 3, but she still has a way of getting her cousins Tommy and Dil to do her bidding. She also has a great deal of influence over her pre-school pal Harold, who is more than eager to do whatever she asks him. Of course, Susie Carmichael is not so easy to sway, and is often a thorn in Angelica's side when it comes to her plans to manipulate situations to her advantage. Angelica has mellowed a bit, however. She is not above asking even Susie for advice in the realms of social climbing, and has even tried her hand at being a mentor for a young child (to further her own interests, of course!) Angelica still has delusions of grandeur when it comes to her talent as a singer, and manages to find ways to torture her fellow students with her off-key ballads. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo. Summary Angelica is the bratty daughter of Drew and Charlotte Pickles and the mean, rude, and ridiculously spoiled older cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles. Angelica's often seen bullying and making fun of her cousins and their friends. Since she's older than the babies, who can only communicate with each other and Angelica, Angelica herself can communicate with the adults as well as the other Rugrats, which she uses to her advantage most of the time. When the character Susie Carmichael was introduced, she was soon favored among the babies, causing Angelica to start a rivalry with her. She'll say and/or do anything to get what she wants--however, Angelica's bratty behavior often gets the best of her, which results in the adults (usually her parents and/or her Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu) punishing her. Cookies are Angelica's favorite food (just like Cookie Monster), and she refuses to eat most "healthy" foods (especially broccoli). Even though Angelica's often very mean to the babies deep down she likes them. *Given her mean and bossy personality, Angelica has very few friends. Susie, Cynthia, Fluffy, and Harold are the closest things that she has to friends. **Angelica even says once that Susie's the only "grownup friend" she has. *Even though Drew and Charlotte really do love Angelica and spoil her a lot, they don't pay very much attention to her and are generally too busy with work to spend any actual "quality time" with their daughter (more so in Charlotte's case than Drew's). Angelica is always referring to the babies as "just babies" and to herself as an adult, despite being only a year older than Chuckie, two years older than Tommy, Kimi and the twins, and only three years older than Dil--in fact, Dil's the only Rugrat who's technically "just a baby," as all the others are technically toddlers like Angelica and Susie are. ''All Grown Up! In the spin-off series ''All Grown Up!, 13 year old Angelica's personality has clearly made some minor edits to itself as a part of her maturity and beauty; she goes after boys more often (in Rugrats, though, she was shown to have crushes on a few toddler boys), and has outgrown the habit of carrying Cynthia around with her all the time (although in one episode of All Grown Up!, Angelica desperately tried to get Cynthia back because Charlotte gave her away). Still, a few parts of her former personality remain: she's still very mean, spoiled, and bossy, but to a much lesser extent than she previously was. She and Susie are still rivals, but they're more like frenemies than actual enemies, but Angelica is obviously still very envious of Susie, mainly because of her being more talented than Angelica at most things (especially singing) and being just as beautiful. *While Angelica was portrayed as having a terrible singing voice in the original series, in the spin-off, it's shown that Angelica does have a decent voice, but she's better at singing in a group than as a soloist. Looks Rugrats Angelica wears a sleeveless knee-length purple dress, a long-sleeved orange-red blouse with flared cuffs, blue and green polka-dotted tights, orange socks and purple and white sneakers. She wore a diaper over her tights during season one. In season 2 onwards she wore frilly panties (since she is now potty trained.) She also has blond hair, always worn in two pigtails tied with purple ribbons. All Grown Up! In season 1, Angelica wears a lavender shirt with long sleeves, a magenta and purple skirt and violet shoes. She later wears a bright red shirt with a purple skirt tied with a light cyan belt, dark purple slides (no socks) and a red heart-shaped barrette clipped on the right. She also has lavender eyeshadows and silver hoop earrings. In Interview With a Campfire, she appears with a bright blue shirt, red pants, and brown sneakers. In season 2-5, she often wears a Bright orange shirt, green/blue shorts, blue eyeshadows, and violet sandals sometime's she wears her usual trademark colors. Her earrings are red and identical to the one she wore in season 1. She also wears her hair in a variety of natural styles throughout the series. Appearances Angelica has appeared in a lot of episodes in both Rugrats and All Grown Up!. Her first appearance was in Tommy's First Birthday. Her last appearance in the Rugrats series was in the episode Fountain of Youth, with her final appearance in All Grown Up! being Petition This!. Quotes Trivia *Rugrats co-creator Arlene Klasky did not approve of Angelica's cruelty in early seasons and often had disputes with the writers about it. In 1996, when new episodes were released, Klasky had a more positive reception to the somewhat softened Angelica, despite the fact that she still played the role as the antagonist of the series. *Angelica is the only Rugrat to remain an only child throughout the franchise. **Tommy and Dil are brothers. **Chuckie and Kimi are step-siblings. **Phil and Lil are fraternal twins. **Susie has two older brothers and an older sister. **Timmy McNulty has four younger brothers. ***One of the few times where Angelica's expressed a desire to have a sibling was in The Stork and the only time where she's genuinely saddened by the fact that she's an only was in Sister Act. Every other time, Angelica usually expresses her thankfulness on being an only child. **However, restricting to biological brothers and sisters, Chuckie also has remained an only child. Kimi, on the other hand, has a half-sister who appeared in Trading Places (All Grown Up!). *Angelica is one in three of the main Rugrats characters to have the camera viewed from inside her mouth in All Grown Up!. The other two are Dil and Spike. *She hates coconuts, baked apples, broccoli (at age three), and spinach. *In the life-size doll versions of Angelica, she is shown to have brown eyes. However, in the newspaper comic strip, she was revealed to have blue eyes. *In All Grown Up!, Angelica has been seen as a 4-5, 6 and 9 year old. *Angelica has grown less mean towards the kids in All Grown Up!. **This could be attributed to the fact that after the babies grew up, they were able to tell their parents that Angelica was being mean. *Although she is not seen in the episode (due to being written out Chuck Cunningham-style in Petition This!), Angelica is mentioned by Tommy near the very end of Golden Boy (All Grown Up!). *Angelica and Susie are the only main characters to have their last appearance in 2007. *Angelica, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Tommy call the babies younger than Angelica "babies/toddlers/big babies/dumb babies" and Dil a "baby baby" because he can't walk or talk yet. *Angelica tells stories to scare the babies, claiming each story she tells are not true but false. *She wanted to be a teacher when she grew up, but after Miss Weemer told her that it was hard work, she changed her mind and Angelica said she wanted to be a singer or a movie star instead. *She always sings loud and off-key except for when singing Toyland and Bad Girls. *In the All Grown Up episode Lucky 13, Savannah throws a Spring Fling party on the same day as Angelica's birthday bash, suggesting that Angelica is born in the spring. *Angelica's birthday party was said to fall on a Saturday. *Angelica is secretly jealous of the babies and Susie. *Because her parents don't spend enough time with her, Angelica is lonely. *Deep down, Angelica loves Tommy and Dil. *Angelica is the only Rugrat to be called her real name, not a nickname. *She is voiced by E.G. Daily in the "Sing and Swing Angelica" doll. *Angelica stars in her very own video game titled All Grown Up!: Express Yourself. *The episode "[[Ladies' Man (Ladies' Boy)|''Ladies' Man (Ladies' Boy)]]" reveals that Angelica has strong feelings for Harold. *In the episode "Susie Goes Bad Lite", Angelica admits to Susie that she cares what Brianna thinks of her and even says that what she does to get her attention is "pathetic". *Angelica calls Tommy and the rest of the gang by their last names a lot. *Throughout "All Grown Up!", Angelica is shown to be a persistent woman who defies all the odds. We can see her persistence in "Lost at Sea", "What's Love Got to do With It?","R.V. Having Fun Yet?" and "In the Family's Way''". *Angelica's relationship with Tommy as children is identical to Lou's and Miriam's when they were younger. *Angelica was inspired to add contrast to the babies' character. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:3 year olds Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Villans Category:Christians